


Perfect Present

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Multi, OC Liah - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Purely for self-indulgent trash lol, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: After much peer pressure from my friends on my DMC blog, I decided to write out a fic of my OC Liah getting a threeway with her boss and boyfriend, lol.





	Perfect Present

”I do not like this idea as a present for _my_ significant other.”

“Ever stop and think maybe she’d enjoy it?”

A scowl was given in response. “That is more something _you_ would enjoy, you heathen.”

The white-haired man shrugged, chuckling at the smaller man. “Bet. She’ll like this idea.”

A deep sigh escaped the poet, as he followed along, heading up to his shared bedroom where he knew she would be spending most of her time today. He hadn’t the slightest idea why he agreed to this; maybe because he wanted to prove something to this behemoth of a man, or maybe he genuinely wanted to see what her reaction would be to such a suggestion.

He tapped the curve his cane to the door, giving the other man one more dark glare before opening the door and stepping in. She was sitting on her side of the bed, reading the book he had previously given her earlier in the day. She looked up when he enter, closing it with a smile as she placed it on the nightstand, heading over to wrap him in a hug.

“V, Dante! What’re y’all up to?” she chirped, still hanging onto V in her hug.

“Forgive our bothering you, my love,” he started, making sure to punctuate those words to the man behind him, “but Dante came up with an…idea, as a gift for your birthday today.”

She pulled away slightly, her gaze falling on the man in red still by the door.

“Happy birthday by the way, squirt,” he added, moving up to pull her into his own fierce hug. “Didn’t get to tell ya this morning since Mr. Poetry here was hogging you.”

She giggled into the hug, not noticing the death glare being shared between them.

“So,” she started, pulling away, “what’s this idea? Should I be scared?” she emphasized, knowing the crazy antics her previous boss could come up with.

“Well, depends,” he emphasized with a deep shrug, “on how willing you are for it.”

She crossed her arms and straightened her back a bit. “Really, Dante? Me, not being willing for something? Try me, boss.”

V shuttered behind her, and Dante just smirked.

“Alright than, Miss Liah,” he mumbled with a nod, coming toe to toe with her; when did he suddenly get so much taller than her? A hand came up to cup her cheek, and she felt herself freeze at his touch.

“How about a threesome, with me and Mr. Poetry here, huh? Think you can handle that?”

Her mouth slacked, words escaping her. Her eyes darted around his face, and she turned towards V, watching him shuffle under her gaze as he visibly swallowed.

“V…? Are you okay with this?”

He looked up at her, and his face was flush. “Only…if you are.”

_Was this really even happening right now?!_

She looked between the two men, mouth still agape from the sheer confusion of the whole situation. Dante stepped up towards her, causing her to step back into V’s chest, sandwiching her between them.

V’s arms came to wrap around her, pulling her close, and Dante simply stood there, his hands at his sides. He was clearly waiting for her say, not wanting to push any further than he already had. V leaned his head down, his lips brushing her ear.

“If this is something you wish to try, my love, I will not be angry with you. But I will reclaim you as completely mine later…”

She swallowed as he chuckled; his hands beginning to roam more over her.

Dante smirked. “Is that yes?”

Her green eyes locked with his, as she gripped his shirt front, pulling him in for a kiss. V’s arms gripped her reflexively, pulling her into his chest, his teeth making contact with the skin of her shoulder. He innately wanted to growl out “Mine”; but he keep it in, as he pulled her away from Dante, throwing her to the bed.

“We should probably move here, no?” he teased, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. A heavier weight came down next to them, as she felt another set of hands grip at her side.

“C’mon now, you get to have her all the time. Sharing is caring,” Dante teased, practically pushing V off of her to kiss her again himself.

He openly growled in annoyance, but turned his attention back to her, kissing at the skin about her pant line, making her squirm at his touch.

Dante rid her of her jacket and began attempting to work her tank off as well as her bra, while V removed her boots and undid her jeans. She wiggled against them a bit, still flustered at everything going on, and pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath.

“This has got to be a dream,” she gasped, as Dante’s teeth nipped her collarbone.

“I can assure you it is not, firecracker,” V sighed, planting kisses along her thighs. “Completely in the flesh,” Dante added, nipping along her neck, making to pull her tank down instead of above her shirt. The piece of clothing was crumpled at her middle, her breasts now exposed and in view of both men.

“Damn. You’re a lucky man getting to see her like that,” Dante teased, knowing full well he was still getting under V’s skin.

“Don’t get used to seeing such a sight,” V growled, pulling her underneath him possessively.

“Remember who you belong to,” he spoke against her lips, kissing her deeply.

Dante rolled his eyes, and stood to remove his own clothing, down to his boxers. V sensed his movement, and pulled away from the kiss to sneer at the man.

“So impatient,” he grumbled, and Liah just giggled beneath him, his dark gaze than turn to her.

“And, what pray tell, is so funny?”

“You being so jealous,” she chided, flicking his nose playfully. “It’s cute. And, just maybe,” she added, nipping at his bottom lip, “I’m a little impatient too.”

He grimaced at first, but it was replaced with a smirk when he also stood to remove his leather coat and slacks. She watched, biting her lip slightly, as both men came back to join her on the bed, one at each side.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” Dante asked, absentmindedly strumming his fingers along her stomach.

V’s possessive streak reared it’s head again, as his hand came forward to cup between her legs. “I lay claim here.”

She whimpered as his fingers barely caressed her, and he gave a triumphant smirk towards the demon hunter. Though the man gave a smirk in return.

“Fine. You can have the front, I can take the back.”

Liah snapped up suddenly, eyes wide at his suggestion. He pulled back a bit, not expecting that reaction.

“I’m assuming that’s a no?” he spoke, running a comforting hand on her arm.

“No, no, I mean…” she mumbled, grasping for words, “I don’t know how well I can handle…that…”

“We can guide you through it,” V added, surprising both her and even Dante with his sudden willingness. “All you have to do is say stop, and we will.”

She shared a glance between them, feeling the flush spread across her face, neck, and chest. The idea was insane; but also incredibly arousing, much to her own shame.

She finally nodded, burying her face in her hands to hide said shame.

V nuzzled her cheek as Dante gave a deep laugh.

“Who knew you were such a kinky thing,” he teased. V looked directly at him.

“I do.”

“Shut it, Shakespeare.”

Liah giggled into her hands, as V made to nip at her neck, moving her to be underneath him. He moved her hands away, kissing her deeply as his free hand cupped and kneaded her breast. Her back arched up, pressing into his touch more, as throat moans escaped her and into his mouth.

Dante managed to wiggle her lower half free, and pushed himself between her thighs, his index finger slowly gliding over the lips of her sex. He pressed in and found her clit, rubbing rough circles over it, making her gasp into V’s mouth. He took advantage and delved his tongue in, relishing in her taste.

Dante leaned his head forward, taking broad licks at her core, making her shutter against his mouth. His tongue swirled over the little bundle, and he could feel the muscles in her thighs tense around his head. His fingers gripped her inner thighs, pushing her open for him, as he lavished her with his tongue. He pressed it into her tight entrance, wiggling it a bit before taking more laps at her clit.

Her nails dug into V’s back, as she pulled away from the kiss to gasp loudly, her orgasm hitting her hard and sudden. V glanced for her foggy expression, down to Dante, who had the smuggest look on his face, her juices glistening on his chin. He narrowed his eyes, but turned his attention back to Liah, who was panting in his arms.

“Forgive me, but we are clearly not done with you yet, firecracker.”

Dante moved from his spot to come up next to her, shifting her to be in his lap. His cock barely grazed her lower lips, making her shutter and whine. He was startled though, when a small packet made contact with his chest.

“We are using these,” V commanded, and Dante legitimately frowned at him.

“What, I’m not some kind of shameless monster,” he retorted, allowing V to move her to his lap while he slipped the condom on.

“Are you ready to keep going?” he asked her softly, running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded, and bit her lip nervously when she noticed the bottle of lubricant in his hand.

Dante took his spot behind her once more, allowing her to rest back against him, as V took position between her legs this time. He placed a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers, pressing them to her puckered entrance. She winced at the cold, and pulled away slightly as his fingers began to probe; a sharp cry leaving her when one of his fingers slipped in.

“Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

His finger stilled within her, and she panted, trying to keep from moving. Once she felt the pain dull, she shook her head, motioning for him to continue. He crooked the finger inside her, stretching her, and when she began to roll her hips slightly, he pressed a second finger in. She winced once more, but it didn’t hurt as much as the first intrusion; in fact, it was starting to feel good to her.

She began moaning as he scissored his fingers, her hips moving against him.

“Now, who would have guessed this would be something you’d enjoy,” the poet teased, mimicking slightly the words from the white-haired man.

She groaned, and covered her face with her arms, a second deeper one coming from her as he pulled his fingers away, cleaning them on a hand towel.

“She seem ready?” Dante questioned, his hands roaming over her breasts, given her position against him.

“Yes,” V mumbled, pushing his hair out of his face, “but you best be gentle, or I’ll murder you.”

“Geez, cut me a break, I know how to be gentle with a girl.”

There was a challenging glare between both men, as V helped lift her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as Dante guided her hips down onto his cock. She felt his tip pressing into the tighter entrance, and she winced away for a moment; but V’s soothing hands along her back helped her relax. Dante’s hands ran along her sides just as calmly, guiding her and giving her the time she needed to adjust.

His tip pressed in and she sobbed a bit, gripping V’s shoulders; but the pain slowly eased away as she pressed down further, coming to sit fully on his lap. Dante tried his best to keep still, his cock throbbing inside her tight walls. He let out a shaky breath, his hands flexing at her hips.

V sat back and watched her face, his own cock a twitching throb against his thigh. Her cunt was weeping, as he watched her body twitching around Dante’s.

“I never thought I’d enjoy seeing you like this,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Falling apart for me and another man.”

She moaned into his lips as he kissed her, and Dante gave a deep grunt from behind her as her hips rolled against him.

“Mind if we, ugh, move things along,” he grumbled breathily, “don’t think I can keep still much longer.”

V ignored him, his focus purely on her. “Are you ready for me?”

All she could manage was a nod, and a small cry as V shifted her on Dante’s lap, moving once more between her thighs. He opened the foil packet of the condom with his teeth, and rolled it along his cock, rutting his tip against her cunt. He gripped under thighs and pressed in.

Her head lulled back onto Dante’s shoulder, feeling a fullness that was far too much. She gasped as they moved, one thrusting in as the other pulled out. She felt as if she was being torn in two, but it was a blissful sensation regardless. She could feel Dante’s teeth against one shoulder, while V kissed and bit at the other. She knew she was going to be purple and blue once they were done with her; but that was the last thing she was concerned about.

Her legs began to tighten around V’s waist, and one arm reached out behind her to grip at Dante’s mess of hair. Their paces began to quicken, their grips on her waist and thighs to the point of almost painful. She could V swell inside her as her walls fluttered and clenched. Dante was relentless behind her, and it felt like her entire lower half was now numb.

The coil in her belly sprang loose as she gripped them both, Dante pulled flush against her back and V to her front, her hips rocking against them as if on their own. This pushed Dante over his edge immediately as he stilled against her back, arms wrapped around her middle. V gave a few more sporadic thrusts before burying his face against her throat, her name tumbling over and over from his lips.

They stayed still for a few moments, a panting mess of limbs, until Dante reluctantly pulled from her, making her wince and moan at the movement.

“Sorry, babe, but we gotta clean you up,” he chuckled, planting a kiss on her head as he disappeared into their bathroom.

V grumbled something about annoyance, but she just giggled into his hair, holding him close. Eventually he had to move, heading to the bathroom once Dante was out, and returned with his own wash cloth to help clean her up as well.

She curled into his side, as Dante let himself lounge on their bed as well.

“Don’t you think your purpose here is at an end now?” he growled, wrapping his arms around Liah once more.

“Hey, it’s still up to the birthday girl,” he practically yawned, placing his arms behind his head.

“Darling, do you wish for this buffoon to stay here with us?” No reply.

“Liah?”

Soft snoring met their ears, and Dante had to cover his mouth to keep in his laugh.


End file.
